


quick crush and go

by chillblaine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: im trying to write again so forgive me if its bad haha, implied lesbians activity on at least beckys part, the implied part is very very vague ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillblaine/pseuds/chillblaine
Summary: Becky Sharpe is in jail and Mina Chaytan is in jail. The appropriate reaction is to write about them getting out of jail (curtesy of a promo picture and me not watching the last 1/2 eps).





	quick crush and go

**Author's Note:**

> like said in the tags, im trying to get back into writing! (i barely did it so im basically starting honestly)
> 
> just messing around for now so heres some girls til i finish the writing i really like workin on currently <3

“Caught by Flash?”  
“Caught by The Flash.”  
And that’s all Becky really thinks about when she sees Mina Chaytan walk into the block.  
Apparently she’d been, quote unquote, ‘stealing’ when she had come for her peoples things. Their rightful belongings. Now Becky knows stealing, she’s using her powers to steal and rob, and what Mina is doing is definitely not that. 

xXx

Mina seems to always be calm. Becky doesn’t see her for most of the time but when she does, she’s always just, sitting there. Bidding her time or just waiting, she’s not quite sure.

xXx

Barry Allen comes to them with an escape plan.  
CSI Barry Allen was jailed for the murder of Clifford Devoe.  
She’s never much been one to keep up with the politics of anything but that sure doesn’t seem quite right.

She takes the offer of course. Mina is there along with two other men that she, quite frankly, doesn’t give a shit about.  
Becky hasn’t ever escaped a jail, but it seems to have been quite good.

xXx

Upon getting out and surprisingly not getting caught by The Flash the second they got outside, she watches Mina for a bit.  
They haven’t talked enough to just, out and ask her if she can go with her or if she wants any company. Becky assumes she’ll go back to her people or attempt to get the rest of their items. She’s not sure of what her plan is actually.  
Becky decides to leave her to her work.


End file.
